Decisions and Consequence
by SDZero
Summary: It's 10 years before Ron's funeral and Kim does something that ruins everyone's life forever, especially Ron.
1. Default Chapter

(I don't own Kim Possible. This is also unrelated to my other KP submissions.)  
  
Decisions and Consequences  
Chapter 1  
A Hero's Burial  
  
The rain poured down as the coffin was lowered slowly to its final resting place. Tough most of the mourners have not kept in touch with each other, let alone with the deceased, for almost a decade, they were all devastated, some have broken into sobbing while others could only look away from the open grave in fear of what the rush of emotion might do to them. But no matter how much they cried, no matter how much they wished it weren't true, they were all there; at the grave of Ronald Stoppable, his headstone read "beloved friend and hero." Everyone there would remember him as a hero; Tara, Bonnie, Brick, the whole cheerleading squad; these are the people Ron sacrificed himself to save, they now have to watch their hero be buried. Even Bonnie, once thought as heartless, broke down to her knees crying as the coffin hit the bottom of the plot. Monique and Zita, though they did not witness Ron's selfless act of sacrifice, they needed no convincing that it was true when they first heard it 10 years ago. Now they too bare witness to Ron's final hour.  
  
Monique stood there silently above the opened earth as the others mourned in their own way. That was until the mourners made way for an unknown guest. Monique turned to see someone hidden under a trench coat and an oversized hat. This person, obviously dressed to keep from being identified, stood at the foot of the grave as everyone who came before had their eyes fixed on the figure. Producing a white rose from its pocket, this unknown guest cast it down the hole so it lay on the coffin, a final gift from this mysterious mourner. But Monique quickly knew who this was and it filled her with a rage she never felt before, a rage so great, she threw aside all inhibition and attacked the figure, making the oversized hat fly off its head. "How can you show your face to this funeral?" Monique asked in anger.  
  
With her hat off, the woman combed her short red hair back with one hand. This was a shock to everyone for two reasons; 1, they remembered her hair being very long and full of body, not short and dry as it is now. And 2, this woman had disappeared form Middleton the day Ron's life turned to a living hell. "Relax Monique, I only came to pay my last respects," she said.  
  
Monique clenched her fists and her eyes welled with tears. "Respect? You're the reason Ron suffered 10 years in the hospital. You're the reason why he's dead. What respect do you have?"  
  
The red head didn't seem effected by Monique's outrage but merely looked at her with her sharp green eyes. "He's my best friend, that's all the reason I need." She then turned her back to the grave and walked away.  
  
Monique tried to rush after her in rage but was held back by the others mourners. In their grasp, Monique cursed at the woman. "It's your fault Kim! Ron's dead because you ran away! You turned your back on everyone! You're the one who should be dead! This was supposed to be your grave Possible!"  
  
Kim continued to walk away until she returned to the black car that drove her there, the driver side window rolled down and a raven haired woman looking at her with concerned eyes. "Was it hard for you?" she asked Kim.  
  
Kim, after just being attacked by her ex-girlfriend and watching her former side kick and best friend be put into the earth, answered with the stone face she has worn for quite a while. "Shego, I made my decisions and I have to live with the consequences. Ron's death is just one of those consequences. Besides, I found out long ago I really can't do anything and stopping death is one of those things." She walked around and slid into the passenger seat.  
  
As they drove away from the cemetery, Kim started to recall the fateful day this all happened. The day Kim and Ron's life were flipped upside down.  
  
(OOHHH, teaser! Just want your opinions folk!) 


	2. The Darkest Day

(Don't have any rights to KP)  
  
Decisions and Consequences  
Chapter 2  
The Darkest Day  
  
It's a hero's job to protect  
  
It's a hero's job to be fearless  
  
But in the end, a hero is still human  
  
Today was the day the Middleton Mad Dogs were playing the Lemurs and Kim had come back to her locker after changing into her cheerleading uniform. As she turned the dial on her combination locker, Ron, wearing his own male cheerleading outfit rushes to his locker next to Kim's. Kim opened the door of her locker and rolled her eyes looking at Ron stumble with his. "Ron, chill, we have 20 minutes before the bus leaves," she said.  
  
Ron finally opens his locker and dives in head first. "No time to relax KP," he said. "We're looking at an hour, hour half drive and I can't survive without my handheld gaming buddy!" Ron squealed cheerfully as he pulled himself out of his locker with a handheld gaming system. "Boo-ya! Now the Mad Dog is ready!" he declared, Rufus in his pant pocket squeaking in agreement.  
  
Kim laughed lightly, mostly to herself and turned to terminal in her locker to talk to Wade on the big screen. "Hey Wade, anything new for me?" she asked.  
  
"Hey Kim!" Wade smiled on the digital screen and checked the messages for any new missions for Kim. "Well, I have one but it's a little strange. Seems someone robbed a tank of some experimental chemical gas from an extermination company. The strange thing is, the chemical gas becomes inert after a few hours so by midnight, it won't be anything more than just purple smoke."  
  
Kim raised her eyebrow in slight confusion. "So in other words, this mission would be over before it starts?"  
  
Wade shrugged. "Basically; this thing has no leads, no evidence, no where to start. Before you even find out who might have this gas, it'll be harmless. I'll keep an eye out, see what I can find but you go do what you have to do Kim."  
  
Kim smiled. "Thanks Wade, I can't flake out on this game." She shut off the terminal and flung her backpack over her shoulder. "Come on, 'Mad Dog', let's go."  
  
Ron smiled and put his Mad Dog helmet on. "Right behind you KP!"  
  
The sun begins to set as the cheerleaders line up to enter the bus, Barkin checking off the names of those who enter the bus from his list. "Alright, Possible, Stoppable, you're the last two on my list so get on the bus now!" Barkin shouted.  
  
Ron took off his Mad Dog head and leaned to Kim. "He really needs to take a vacation." Kim chuckled to herself and the two began their way into the bus. "Hey Mr. B, it looks like we'll be spending some quality time together."  
  
A vein popped up in Barkin's neck. "Stoppable . . . bus . . . NOW!" Ron yelped and jumped into the air before running into the bus.  
  
Kim shook her head and took the empty seat next to the freaked Ron. "Ron, you need to stop pushing Barkin's buttons. You know he doesn't like to get touchy-feely," she said.  
  
Barkin came in and looked into the rows of seats filled with girls in skimpy outfits and one boy in purple sweater. "Ok ladies and . . . Stoppable, I don't want any trouble. This means no horseplay, no shenanigans, and no pestering me or the bus driver to stop to use the restroom, Stoppable that means you," he said before Ron could say anything. Before the bus driver could rev up the engine, Brick stormed through the sliding bus door before it closed. "Mr. Flag, this isn't the players bus this is the cheerleading bus!"  
  
Brick just gave an empty headed smile. "I was late and they rolled off without me Mr. B," the jock said. "So I guess I'd bum a ride on the pep bus."  
  
Barkin groaned and pointed toward the seats so Brick to sit in any seat he could find. Bonnie flashed a quick grin and patted the seat next to her to lure Brick over to her. While Bonnie tried to work what twisted and perverse form of charm she had on Brick, Kim answered the Kimmunicator as it rang. "What up Wade?" she asked.  
  
Wade looked straight into the screen with a concerned face. "I found out some really disturbing stuff on that gas that was stolen. It turns out that it's meant to be powerful enough to kill any insect but when exposed to humans, it creates serious medical conditions."  
  
Kim raised an eyebrow. "Serious how?"  
  
Wade checked his print out. "Exposure to the gas can create rashes, boils, burns, and in some cases skin and muscle deterioration. Breathing in the gas is even worse, causing vomiting, diarrhea, cancer of the throat, lungs, heart disease, and eventually death, depending on how much is breathed in."  
  
Kim's face paled hearing that. "Death, from just breathing in a gas?"  
  
"Don't worry Kim, its 8:30 now so the gas will become inert in 3 and a half hours. So unless whoever stole does a live broadcast of what their going to do with the gas, there's very little chance you can find it in time. Just enjoy being a regular teen for one night."  
  
Kim closes her eyes, let out a deep breath, and smiled to Wade. "Thanks Wade, I'll do that."  
  
But while Kim and Wade talked, the busses sudden jerked, making most of the cheerleaders shriek and Bonnie falling over Brick while she was flirting with him. The bus came to a stop and Barkin walked down the aisle to address the situation. "Ok people, listen up. Apparently we drove over some glass or sharp rocks and all four tires are gashed. Fortunately there seem to be a service station a few feet from here so everyone off the bus; this is now your only chance for a restroom break for the trip."  
  
Soon everyone was off the bus and heading toward the service station. It was an old building, nothing but a tiny side off with no lights on and a garage with it's sliding metal door open and a light on inside. "I guess the guy running this place is inside, I bet he can tell me where the snack machine is," Ron said to Kim.  
  
Kim shook her head. "Where do you put it all?" she asked.  
  
Ron smirked and walked ahead faster. "My peppy, upbeat attitude needs a lot of fuel, KP." As Kim entered through the garage entrance of the service station, she noted that Brick, Bonnie, Ron, Mr. Barkin, and Tara were all in there with her but they were not accompanied by any attendant. "Hello, anyone in here? Mascot in desperate need of some snackage here!" Ron called out.  
  
Bonnie gritted her teeth and damn near hissed at Ron. "Would you shut up you annoying spaz!" she growled at him.  
  
Barkin looked carefully around the garage. "This . . . is odd. Hello, is anyone in here? Our bus has gotten a few flat tired, we need assistance!"  
  
Suddenly the metal door of the garage began to close on its own. But while everyone else was watching the door close, Kim saw something stranger; a strange gas was being pumped in through the vents. As the gas began to pour in more thoroughly, Kim felt her face go pale; the gas was purple, just like the gas which was stolen from the extermination company Wade told her. She knew as a hero, it was her duty to spring into action and make sure everyone in that garage was put somewhere safe. But she couldn't even move; the thought of breathing in even a tiny bit of the gas paralyzed her. Soon Ron turned to see what Kim was looking at and he too saw the gas. "KP, we got a big problem here!" he cried out.  
  
Despite everything she stood for, the bravery she thought she had, when she finally regained the ability to move, she used it to slide out the garage before the door closed completely. Once outside, her mind couldn't think straight, the word run echoed violently inside her head and she complied by running as fast as she can away from the garage, away from that poison gas. Bonnie ran to the metal door and pounded at it with both fists. "Kim Possible, either get back here or open this door!"  
  
Ron blinked in surprise of what just happened but shook it off, thinking Kim was just outside looking for a way to stop the gas. He's trust to her was so absolute, he never once considered what she was really doing at that moment a possibility. "Don't worry; Kim's probably got it under control. So now it's time for Ron and Rufus to strut their stuff," he said, taking Rufus out of his pocket. "Ok Rufus, you find a way to open the door, I'll stop the gas." Rufus saluted before he ran toward the door and Ron took his sweater off. "Ok everyone, hit the wall, I'm going in!"  
  
As everyone ran to one side of the room, Ron quickly climbed up to the vents while holding his breath. Once he was almost face to face with the vent, he took his sweater and stuffed it into the opening, blocking the gasses path. "I can't believe it," Bonnie said from below. "The spaz actually did it."  
  
Ron tried to shimmy his way back down but he lost his balance for a moment and he instinctively gasped, breathing in the purple gas. The gas's effects hit him hard and fast, making Ron pass out and fall down hard on his back. Barkin ran to the unconscious Stoppable and threw him up over his shoulder. Fortunately for the trapped few, Rufus had found the door's controls and had it opened the moment the pressure of the gas shot Ron's sweater out of the vent. They all ran out to safety. "Everyone, back to the bus!" Barkin ordered. Though there was some panicked screaming, pushing and shoving, they all made it back on the bus, even Rufus who hitched a ride in Brick's letterman jacket when he wasn't looking  
  
Once things calmed down, Tara was the first to talk. "Hey, where's Kim?" she asked. Everyone looked around but Kim Possible was nowhere to be found. "This doesn't make sense, Kim's always around when we need help."  
  
Bonnie stepped up to that remark. "Possible ran, pure and simple. She didn't care about our safety; she was too busy saving her own ass to even care about us!"  
  
Bonnie's rant was cut short as Ron coughed his way into consciousness and lifted his head. "Kim . . . wouldn't do . . . that," he said weakly.  
  
Barkin knew something was wrong and laid Ron down. "Someone call 911, this man needs medical attention, stat!"  
  
Little did they knew, that after this night, Ron's life would never be as carefree as it used to be. And Kim, as she ran each step toward the pitch black horizon, was losing control of her life. She was no longer a hero, she was no longer a friend, she was not even Kim Possible anymore. She didn't know what was going to happen to her next and neither did the figure hidden in the shadows holding a remote control to both the service station's garage door and ventilation system. "She ran . . . maybe this will work out better for me then just killing her."  
  
(Ok, that's chapter 2, next one will cover the lives of Ron and Kim during the ten years before Ron's death. I might not update quiet as fast as I'd like to since I'm having computer trouble.) 


End file.
